Royal Romance: It's All About you
by XxRainbowPrincessxX
Summary: A Drake x Riley fan fiction set in Autumn; as Drake and Riley go for a walk in the brisk cold Autumnal air, there will be an unexpected surprise.


Leaning against her bedroom window; Riley watches the autumnal leaves fall from the trees. The mixture of colours - reds, yellows and browns; dancing in the soft wind as they tumble to the ground. She felt the chill in the air, a shiver came down her spine as she gently touched the window with her fingertips coming from the condensation on the windowpane. Riley loved autumn as it reminded her of happier times; jumping into piles of leaves; watching them twirl in the cool crisp air whilst walking through Central Park with her parents as a kid.

Closing her eyes, she envisions her parents walking along side her whilst she paces in her room. She can smell the fresh crisp air, catching her breath as she holds herself with her arms, wrapping them around her waist.

Interrupted from her daydream, Riley hears a knock at her door. Sighing, her shoulders drop as she crashes back to reality. There was an immediacy to the knock against her door as she shuffles to catch the handle. Opening her door slowly, she pokes her head through the crack so she could see person who had shattered her delicate illusion.

Her pale blue eyes shone brightly but held a particular sadness, evident as they shimmered like glass. She looks up at him as he stood in her doorway. "Hey Brooks…" She smiles gently as she invites him cordially into her room, draping her scarf around her neck, finalising her outfit for the day. Reaching for her bottle of perfume, she squeezed the atomiser - allowing the scent of her perfume to dissipate around the room.

Drake turns away from her gaze as he closes his eyes for a second, breathing in the smell of her perfume; it was floral but not overpowering - reminding him of their first holiday together and the beautiful rose garden at the back of the chalet. It reminded him of how happy she was, how content they were outside the palace walls.

He allows a half smile to escape from his lips before shaking his head and shoving his hands into his leather jacket. Drake turning to Riley looking unimpressed, "How long does it take you to get ready?" She mocks him and rolls her eyes, "Mr. Walker, I have been ready - _I'm waiting for you!_ " gesturing to the door for emphasis. He walks in front of her smiling to himself towards the door - knowing that winding her up and watching her awkwardly trying to deal with a situation secretly made his day.

Riley follows him as she puts her hands behind her neck pulling her long blonde curled hair from out from her coat and scarf. Her golden locks cascade down her back and fall over her shoulders, bouncing as she picks up her pace. She forces her arm between Drake's arm interlocking them and cuddles into his bicep.

Her 5'3 petiteness was highlighted against his strong 6'2 frame. Today she wore a pair of heeled brown boots so she was a little taller, but not by much. He looks down at her and raises his eyebrow. She catches his sight, smiling up at him, scrunching her nose.

 _She didn't…_

That one look melted his heart in so many ways. Between scrunching her nose and pouting at him, he fell for her over and over again.

Riley's natural makeup emphasised her beautiful pale blue eyes and sun kissed skin but didn't disguise the little freckles across the bridge of her nose.

To him she was beautiful, but not just beautiful - _his Riley was perfect…_

Squeezing his arm against hers in reply, he grins as they walk in anticipation towards the entrance of the palace.

As soon as the entrance doors open, you feel a cool breeze against your exposed skin as you nuzzle your face against Drake's jacket. Walking quietly through the National park, you both take in the beautiful scenery that you both don't get to appreciate with your hectic schedules.

You both enjoy the sound of silence, listening to the birds singing in the air. You kick up some leaves with your boot, watching them flutter which brings a warm expression to your face. Drake is in his element, in the outdoors where everything has purpose and a place.

You pull gently on his arm, "Drake?" He was adamant he couldn't break today, he had to be strong and not be drawn in by her sweetness.

She was his ultimate weakness

"Yeah?" He replied unemotionally. "Is this the park that you and your dad used to go camping in?" He shakes his head as he chuckled, "No… we went up into the mountains - but Liam and I camped her pretty often to piss off Bastien." He looks at her sadly, "I know that this is a hard time for you…" Riley looks up at him wearily, "Yeah… but autumn always reminds me of the happier times. The world is in a cathartic state during autumn and is in the process of purging itself ready to replenish and renew. I look forward to the Spring."

He nodded as she spoke, her softness; even her outlook towards the outside world changed him. He was her marshmallow and nothing could change that. She had him wrapped around her little finger; but she made his chaotic, frustrating world make sense and made him feel like he finally belonged there.

She takes out her cell phone and pulls Drake in to take a photo. Her blonde hair was pulled over her shoulder, grinning with her dazzling smile to the camera. He smoulders as you pose with him. His dark, mysterious eyes are warm and inviting but so misunderstood.

Riley gives him a kiss at the last minute surprising him as she takes the picture. She giggles as the picture updates on her screen. "I love it!" Drake looks down at her phone furrowing his brow shaking his head - "uh huh…" Droplets of cold rain begin to fall from the sky gently whilst becoming gradually darker. "C'mon Brooks, we need to get some shelter…" he takes his hand from his pocket and reaches out for her hand.

She grips him gently, he smiles as he feels her soft skin against his hand. They run until they find a covering to escape the rain. Drake runs his hand through his chestnut brown disheveled hair as he stares at Riley. She's fixing the buttons on her woollen burgundy coat. Sitting down on a dry fallen tree trunk, he scoops Riley one handed onto his lap gently as she giggles in protest… "Ahhh Drake, What the?…" He kisses her cheek tenderly, moving his head to rest on her shoulder, both looking out at the rain falling and listening to the sound each drop made. He smells her perfume again which soothes his thoughts.

Drake quietly whispers in her ear, "Tell me Brooks… if there was anything you would change, what would it be?" Riley is deep in thought, but she knows exactly what she would change… "I think…" she trails off, becoming a little shy as she shuffles her feet, a feat unbeknownst to Drake. He's never seen her so closeted. His eyes widened slightly, worrying on the outcome.

Riley plays with the ends of her curled blonde hair, twisting it around her fingers. "I think… I suppose there's a lot _I_ would change… one thing is certain though…" she bows her head to the ground, hiding a blush - "I would have told you I loved you earlier." As he hears Riley's words, he squeezes her tenderly with his exposed hand, placing a gentle kiss on her head.

She leans against him and divulges a content sigh and closes her eyes, listening to the beat of Drake's heart pounding. Riley inquires if Drake is ok, normally he is so cool and collected but his heartbeat is erratic.

He changes the subject sighing "… yeah, everything's fine Brooks…" The rain begins to ease. He grins as he knows she hasn't noticed anything out of sorts. He looks at her, his head still resting on her shoulder, "Should we head back?" Nodding in agreement, Riley slides off his lap and begins to walk out from the covering in front of him.

"Brooks…?" Drake nervously asks, Riley turning in his direction, her hands cover her mouth in shock. He's kneeling with a little black ring box open. The little box kept his surprise safe. In this box lay a beautiful princess cut platinum diamond ring, it's facets sparkling as Drake's hands shook.

Drake nervously stutters, keeping his head down toward the ground; _"B-Brooks… will you…you…marry me?"_

Her blue eyes light up as she keeps her hands by her mouth, beaming as she nods.

A sense of relief comes over Drake, finally looking up at her expression; he stands up and walks towards her smiling as the brightly coloured leaves fall around her. His heart is full of emotion.

Riley's eyes glisten as she fights back tears, but happy tears. Still in shock she shakily gives Drake her left hand and he gently places the ring on her finger.

Staring at it intensely, Riley screeches "It's soooo beautiful!" Automatically she jumps up and wraps her arms around Drake's neck. He holds her tight against him with his strong arms, spinning her around in the cool air which sting her tear filled eyes.

Her glistening eyes search for his, staring deeply into his soul. Drake's dark brown eyes were warm and inviting, only letting his guard down for her.

Kissing him excitedly, "I love you Mr. Marshmallow you make me so happy!"

She was his Riley, no one else's, he was her marshmallow - whether he liked to admit it or not, but now it was official - _they were engaged._

Grinning at her, "it's all for you, it's all about you… it always has been. I… I love you too" He chuckles as he rubs his nose tenderly against hers, giving her an Eskimo kiss; their foreheads rest together and their faces both radiant in expression; full of love, hope and happiness. She whispers, _"Hmmm… Riley Walker… it has a pretty good ring to it…"_


End file.
